Trepidity
by theeggplantcrusader
Summary: Dick convinces Tim to ask Cassie out on a date, Friday night.


_Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to DC Comics. This is also based off the animated series, Young Justice._

_For Jasmine, because she taught me that WonderBird can be lovely, too._

"So I was like, 'POW,' and then he was like, 'ARGH,' and then . . ." came only from Wonder Woman's very exuberant, blonde protégé. The titters that echoed throughout the room fell from all of the young girls' maws, each chortle gradually growing as Cassie's tale continued to entertain her female audience of close friends.

It was Friday night, and the boys seemed to be taking advantage of a day off, some others just witnessing the girls chatter—others like Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.

"So what are you up to, Tim?" Dick had awoken Timothy from the daze that was caused by the very alluring, Cassandra Sandsmark.

The young boy averted his orbs that seemed to gawk at the blonde, and met them with Grayson's own pair. "I was um… I was… I . . . How long was I staring?" he inquired almost shamefully.

Dick snorted, "I'd say two to three hours, tops. So … Wonder Girl, huh?" The faint roseate color that brushed the surface of Robin's cheeks hastily transformed into a warm, burgundy blush. "Relax Tim, I'm only kidding. I knew you were gullible, but I didn't know you were _that _credulous," Nightwing merely stated, chuckling. "Oh…" Tim replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You do know you have the rest of the day off, right?" Grayson queried.

"Yeah I know, but—"

"Then go ask Miss Sandsmark out," Richard simply mumbled in the young boy's ear.

_As if it was that easy._

Ask her out? On a _date_? He wasn't one for romance—well, he didn't believe he was to be.

"But not just your average, cliché date. Why don't you two _lovebirds_ go out on patrol?"

It wasn't the most unfavorable idea, he'll give him that. "I can do that . . . I think."

"Come on Boy Wonder; show a little _trepidity _rather than intrepidity."

Robin quirked a brow, "Well, how do you suppose I ask her? Do I just ask her out of nowhere?" he bit his lip nervously; he was more than eager to experience a date with the notorious Cassandra Sandsmark.

"Basically, yeah. Okay, how 'bout this? I'll come up with some story about how you and Wonder Girl are needed to go on patrol tonight. Sound good?"

Tim was still chewing on his bottom lip, his foot tapping anxiously. "You sure it will work?"

Dick rested a firm hand upon Tim's shoulder. "Of course it will. I'm the _Love doctor_."

"So is it just me, or did you think it was kind of weird for Nightwing to send us out on such, short notice?" Wonder Girl had been flying above Tim within accommodating range, while the Boy Wonder covered ground in a scarlet hued cycle.

"No, knowing him, it was probably for something very vital."

_More like a noble cause._

She wasn't quite perceived of it, but he was glad that his motorcycle helmet was covering the rosy tint that furiously painted the apples of Tim's cheeks.

"Right. I still smell a rat, though."

Crap. Was it possible that she was on to them?

A piercing shrill that was certainly female soon pervaded the recently disturbed atmosphere.

"Did you hear that?" the blonde questioned, eyes keen and sharp.

"Way ahead of you, Wonder Girl."

With that, the dynamic duo rounded the corner that led right into a secluded alleyway. Any sign of a threat had certainly vanished now, or so they had _thought_.

In one abrupt motion, Cassie was thrown, and the concrete flooring soon rushed up to meet her face. "Agh!"

"Wonder Girl!" Tim exclaimed, completely filling up with concernment for his partner.

"I'm fine; just help me beat up this creep!"

Robin soon disposed of his helmet and hopped off his seat. The binary team discovered that the trouble was Icicle Jr., son of Icicle Sr.

Junior stood there in intimidating bravado, a wide grimace stretching his lips. Batman's protégé delivered a leaping shadow kick as the blonde heroine propelled in the air from behind. However, Cameron made sure he prevented all attempts that would lead to defeat when he trapped Robin's leg and lunged him straight at Cassie, sending the both of them to the ground.

When the pair was back on their feet, the villain took initiative by hurling frozen ice at the vigilantes. Wonder Girl and Robin evaded each assault with ease, and finally, Cassie sent a robust uppercut towards Icicle Jr.'s chin, Robin following with a vigorous roundhouse kick.

"Some Friday night this was," the blonde stated with a grin spreading upon her lips.

Tim glanced down with a desolate expression as he proceeded to bind Cameron in handcuffs.

"I mean that in the best way," Cassandra affirmed, gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mind if I tag along behind you on your ride?" she smiled, "that way, you could protect me." There was a brilliant gleam within her cobalt eyes as her fingers dug into his Kevlar-protected shoulder.

"I don't mind at all." And now, Tim was smiling too.

It was nearly 3:00 A.M. when they returned from the _patrol date,_ and the rest of the "all-nighters" were watching a horror film—they could tell because of the countless blood-curdling-screams that emitted from the living room.

"Tim, I really had a great time tonight," Cass stated, hoisting herself off of the bike.

"Me too."

The Boy Wonder removed his helmet once again, proceeding to get off as well.

_No more hiding. Be trepid._

"Cassie, I—"

Before he could finish, a pair of voluptuous, plump lips rudely caught him off guard. He stirred, almost forgetting how to breathe. The kiss turned into something passionate, delightful, and it certainly left Timothy disoriented. It was very trepid of him to lose himself in her serene embrace.

When they finally released, cerulean orbs met at once: Cassie's twinkling like luminous stars, and the flustered boy's widened with wonderment. Her name definitely justified_. _

"Goodnight, Tim," Cassandra beamed softly, and left for her room.

"N-night, Cass," the young boy stuttered, a grateful thanks for the work of the Love doctor building up inside of him.


End file.
